This invention relates to a furniture hinge and, more particularly to a furniture hinge with a door fitting in the form of a recessed cup that is rotatably disposed on one end of a carrier arm and a fastening plate engaged on the other end of the arm that is adjustably attached and laterally adjustably attachable to a furniture body. An end plate of the carrier arm is laterally adjustably connected to a front wall of the fastening plate and is adjustable by using an eccentric component operating between the end plate and the front wall.
Some furniture hinges serve for rotatable attachment of a furniture door to a furniture body. To laterally adjust the furniture door in the horizontal direction along the front face of the furniture following assembly, a carrier arm laterally adjusts to move a front wall of a fastening plate. An eccentric component connects a carrier arm bearing, the furniture door, and the fastening plate which, for example, is rotatably disposed in the front wall and engages with its head across the edges of a slot in an end plate of the carrier arm.
Some known furniture hinges mount the eccentric component in the front wall such that the eccentric component is positively, yet rotatably, retained in a hole in the front wall by peening its mounting pin. Disadvantageously, such a mounting is not suitable for the transmission of strong forces.
Additionally, the eccentric component may not withstand heavy loads because of insufficient overlap between the eccentric component's head and the edges of the lateral slot.
If the furniture door is moved beyond an outer pivot position when opened, the forces arising as a consequence of the leverage in the area of the lateral adjustment member may tear the eccentric component from the front wall of the fastening plate or out of the lateral slot of the end plate of the carrier arm. Such a result may destroy the furniture hinge or otherwise render it unsable.
Some known furniture hinges include rails protruding from the two side flanges of the end of the carrier arm away from the hinge. The rails engage behind the lateral edges of the front wall of the fastening plate. In this way, the forces arising from a stress on the hinge can be transferred from the carrier arm to the front wall of the fastening plate. However, these opposed protruding rails are expensive to manufacture. Additionally, the lever arm between the gripping area of these rails and the active area of contact between the front wall and the carrier arm is relatively small so that the transfer bending moment is also small. Additionally, the rails extend only slightly behind the lateral edges of the front wall. Consequently, the lateral flanges can be spread under high loading.
The invention provides a furniture hinge which avoids overloading the lateral adjustment member of the carrier arm even when the furniture door is pivoted beyond a normal opening position.